Ideas
by blackscorpion42
Summary: yaoi. just stuff i made up from nowhere. wasn't shure of the rating, so i played it safe.
1. Ideas

Title: Ideas  
  
Author:Bakashinimegami  
  
Parings:not any here, but if i end up continuing it  
there will be some  
  
Warnings:just that its ooc major big time.  
  
Disclaimer: Your not a fan if you don't even know who  
owns them, and if you can't quite figure it out let me  
give you a hint. It's not me.  
  
"I've got an idea."  
  
"What is it Duo?"  
  
"I think we should have some vacation time."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"..."  
  
"That sounds good--"  
  
"We are in the middle of a war. We don't have time  
for vacation."  
  
"But we deserve it. We've spent the last four months  
blowing up bases and fighting mobile suits. I'm  
tiered."  
  
"Oh? Will if you can't keep up mabey you shouldn't  
have become a Gundam Pilot."  
  
Everyone stared at him. Except Duo. Duo was glaring  
at him.  
  
Then all at once he blew up. "Well excuse me for not  
being up to the standards of the almighty dragon.   
Excuse me for being one of those pitiful, weak little  
humans you look down upon. I accualy get stressed and  
tiered. I accualy need to do something other than  
fight and kill." With that he stomped out.  
  
"That was beautiful Chang."  
  
"It's true this is war. It's not like we can just  
say, 'I'd like next Tuesday off'"  
  
Just then there was a beeping sound. It was coming  
from Herro's laptop.  
  
"E-mail from J."  
  
He sat reading it and then he smirked.  
  
"I think you guys should read this."  
  
They crowded around him. There was silence as they  
read them they all turned to Wufei and again just  
stared at him.  
  
********  
  
Duo was up in his room when his laptop beeped.   
Sniffing and wiping his eyes he went to read it.  
  
From: G@gundamwing.net  
To: Shinigami@hotmail.com  
Subject: Days off  
  
Duo  
  
I think you guys getting some time off is a  
great idea. The other doctors agree. J is going to  
e-mail Herro to tell the others. Starting Monday you  
guys get a week off. Have fun.  
  
G  
  
  
  
--Owari  
  
so, should i continue it or leave it be?  
  
bakashinimegami  
  
baka of the 2x5 


	2. Another Idea

Title: Another Idea(Ideas 2)  
Author:bakashinimegami  
Parings:none till later  
Warnings:ooc  
Disclaimer:I'll give you three guesses as to who owns them. If you don't get it right on the third try your computer will pull a Herro and self-destruct.(by the way, the first two guesses don't count)  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Herro, just listen."  
  
"Your first ten ideas were crap. How can this one be any better?  
  
"Herro, that's not nice."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Quatre was trying hard not to laugh at Duo and Herro. They were   
trying to figure out what to do on their week off. Him and Trowa had yet   
to get a word in, not that Trowa had much to say, but that was beside the   
point.  
  
"I have a good idea," they heard Wufei call from upstairs. "Let's shut up."  
  
Duo went on like he hadn't heard him. "I think we should all go to the Bahamas and go to an expensive resort and meet lots of pretty women and just have fun."  
  
"And just how are we going to pay for this?"  
  
"We can hack into Oz accounts-"  
  
"No." Quatre interupted. "Let me pay for this."  
  
"Q-man we can't let you do that-"  
  
"Yes you can and you will. I'll make arrangments for us to leave   
tomarrow morning."  
  
With that he left with Trowa following.  
  
"Okay, well I better start packing."  
  
"Hn. I'll notify the docters."  
  
***************  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
The door oppened. "Go away."  
  
"No. I simply wanted to inform you that you should pack. We're all going  
to the Bahamas."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No."  
  
Silence. Wufei turned to look. He noticed two things. One, Quatre was pissed.  
A pissed Quatre pushed too far did a very scary impression of a Zero Quatre. Two,  
Trowa was giving him a look that said, quite plainly, 'Quatre gets what he wants'.  
From this he gained one conclustion. To argue is to die.  
  
"Fine, now get out."  
  
"Glad to hear it. We leave tomarrow." Quatre was using his ususal, cheerful voice.  
Trowa just looked disinterested. After they left Wufei sat dowm again.  
  
"Great, just great. Now I'm going to be stuck on an island with that baka for a whole  
week." 


	3. A Better Idea

Title: A better Idea  
  
Author: bakashinimegami  
  
Pairing: 3x4 for this chapter  
  
warning: stupidity? well, i hope i'm not that bad  
  
disclaimer: If you sue me you'll get a pack of gum, a teddy bear, and 5 pennies. besides, i never said i owned them.  
  
"I have a better idea. Let's stop bothering me and let me do my job."  
  
"Geez. I just asked her if she wanted to go out with me."  
  
"Well she obviously didn't want to."  
  
"Thank you Sir Obvious. Another profound statement."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Wufei sat behind Herro and Duo trying to meditate, but the baka wouldn't shut up. Unable to meditate, but not wanting to raise a scene Wufei thought about the upcoming week. Most people consider themselves lucky to be flying first class to the Bahamas to stay in the nicest hotel on the island for a week. Not Wufei. That meant to him a week with the love birds, the perfect soldier, who didn't seem to like Wufei that much, and Shinigami no baka. Hell, pure hell. *********** Quatre and Trowa were at the front desk checking them in and Duo was checking out the lobby. That left Wufei and Herro standing in silence.  
  
After 20 minuets Quatre broke the silence. "Guys we could only get two doubles and a single. Trowa and I will take one double. Which of you will take the single?"  
  
Wufei was already in motion. He had to get the single. His hand was about to grab the key, but it was gone, and  
  
Herro was on his way to the elevator.  
  
"Kisama," Wufei muttered under his breath.  
  
"Okay," Quatre said. "Here are the keys to your and Duo's room.  
  
Wufei just stood there holding the keys.  
  
"You should probably go find Duo and settle in." ***************  
  
Wufei was putting away his cloth while muttering every swear word he knew. Yui was going to die.  
  
Duo seemed fine with the arrangement. He went around chattering away. It wasn't helping. Duo walked by and bumped into him on accident. Not good.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Maxwell."  
  
"What is your problem Wufei? You just seem to hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you I just, um, believe in peace and quiet."  
  
"I can be quiet."  
  
"I have yet to see that."  
  
"Chang, get that stick out of your ass and shut up."  
  
Wufei didn't answer. He couldn't.  
  
"Really. What do you have against me, and don't give me that peace and quiet crap. I heard you studder. What's the real reason?"  
  
"I just can't be around you. You are slowly driving me insane. I can't stand it any more!"  
  
owari  
  
sorry it took so long to get this up. writer's block is a bitch. i've started on the next chapter, but i don't know when it will be finished, when i get some free time. don't hold your breath. thanks to every one who reviews me. it means a lot. bakashinimegami baka of the 2x5 


	4. Ideas 4

Author:bakashinimegami  
  
Paring:2+5  
  
Warnings:Idiocy on my part, horrible spelling ablility  
  
Disclaimer:I own them, for sure, they're mine oh yeah... (LadyDeath Angel:no, you don't and you know it.) Shut up what do you know (LadyDeath Angel:more than you)  
  
  
  
"I just can't be around you. You are slowly driving me insane. I can't stand it any more."  
  
Wufei walked over to Duo and kissed him. With that he walked out of the room. Duo stood dumbstruck.  
  
"Wufei just kissed me." He said very slowly, as if trying to figure out what was going on. Not knowing what else to do he went to Heero's room.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero, Wufei just kissed me."  
  
"What!?" Shock, yes shock, showed on the perfect soldier's face.  
  
"We were fighting one moment, then the next he kissed me and walked out of the room."  
  
"Do you think he meant it. He could have been just trying to shut you up."  
  
"Heero, that's mean. No, Wufei doesn't do stuff he doesn't mean." Duo fell onto Heero's bead smilling happily.  
  
"So are you going to tell him."  
  
"Of course, this is going to be fun."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Wufei needed to do something to take his mind off Duo. He found himself at the work-out room. Might as well.  
  
Wufei walked in. The place was full of men that looked like they could pick up a small car and a few that could probably pick up a big one.  
  
With his slight form and bishonen looks he didn't quite fit in. No one missed that fact.  
  
"Hey pretty boy, get out of here this is a place for real men."  
  
Wufei just walked over to one of the machiens. "Maybe you didn't hear me, I said get out."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't understand English(1)."  
  
"Probably. Weak and Stupid." The man reached out to grab the front of Wufei's shirt.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Duo had looked all over for Wufei. He finally checked the weight room. Last place he would even possibly go that I havn't checked.  
  
Duo walked in to see Wufei flip a man over his sholder. After glaring at every person in the room he finally saw Duo. He quickly turned away and started working out. Silence filled the room as everyone found something to do.  
  
Duo walked over to Wufei."Wufei, we need to talk."  
  
"I'm busy Duo." Damn, he went all detached on me again.  
  
"I don't care. We need to talk."  
  
"You're not going to give up are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine."  
  
That's weird to say the least. He's all detached, but he's not fighting everything I say like normal, freaky. Duo was so lost in thought he didn't realize they were at their room. Now's the time.  
  
"So you--" as soon as the door closed--  
  
-Owari-  
  
What do ya think. one more chapter 


	5. Ideas 5 citrus beginnings

Title: Ideas 5  
  
Author: bakashinimegami  
  
Pairing: 2x5  
  
Warnings: I was going to write a lemon, i really was, but i didn't. I tried. I'm kinda new to fic writing, and it would have been my first lemon, but that was a bust. You're all creative. I'm sure you can think one up for said part. Bad spelling and stupidity on my part.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine, won't ever be mine.  
  
"So you-" as soon as the door closed Duo cut Wufei off with a kiss.  
  
"Duo, what the -" and another and another. Soon Wufei had given up the fight to talk and had given in to Duo's kisses. Duo's have went up Wufei's shirt, playing with his nipples, and therefore causing Wufei to moan into his mouth.  
  
"You like that, 'Fei?" Duo asked. Wufei just responded by tugging on Duo's shirt trying to get it off. Duo had to chuckle at that one. Seems like Wufei wanted this as badly as I did.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"I just want to make sure they're not dead."  
  
"Quatre, I have a feeling that if they just killed one another, you and Trowa should have been dead long ago." Quatre didn't here Herro as he knocked on the door. After a few moments movement could be heard among muffled cursing in both English and Chinese. Finally, Duo opened the door dressed in hotel bath robes.  
  
"Hey Quatre. What do ya need?"  
  
Wufei comes into view similarly dressed. "Hello Winner, Yui." Quatre doesn't miss Duo's wink to Herro.  
  
"Hello Duo, Wufei. We just wanted to see if you, um, wanted to go swimming."  
  
"I don't think-" Wufei starts, but Duo, as always, cuts him off.  
  
"We'd love to."  
  
"Great, see you down at the pool."  
  
Duo closed the door.  
  
"Nice save."  
  
"Thank you Herro."  
  
"Told ya."  
  
"Now don't-Herro, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Duo, Now we really need to talk. We can't go swimming."  
  
"Sure we can. So I can see you in a swimming suit."  
  
"Duo! Besides, I don't even own a swimming suit."  
  
"You don't!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh well, we're about the same size. You can barrow one of mine."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Herro was bored. He had visited almost every site on the internet, hacked into OZ numerous times, locked OZ out of their own system, just for the hell of it, figured out some new upgrades for Wing Zero, and read every one of Duo's manga, three times. Now he was even debating whether or not to repaint Wing. Yes, he was bored.  
  
Resorts weren't really his thing. He was an all work person, plus he didn't have a relationship. Not that he wanted one, but now that Duo had one with Wufei, he was all alone.  
  
Duo was annoying, but he was an interesting annoying baka. If you took the time to listen to his babble, that is. Now he was as obsessed with Wufei as Quatre was with Trowa, and that's saying something.  
  
Now they were going and Herro couldn't wait.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"I don't want to go home."  
  
"We have a war to fight."  
  
True. Say Wufei, wasn't that about how this whole thing started?"  
  
As a matter of fact, I believe it started when you had an idea."  
  
"Oh yeah. How long till our flight?"  
  
"3 hours. Why?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
How did you like it? This is the end of the story. Sorry it took so long i just don't have the time. The convention was so awesome, but some how me and my bud just couldn't manage to catch the good things. We always had something else to do, but next year, that will be different. Thanks a bunch to every one who reviewed this story. Love ya  
  
bakashinimegami  
  
baka of the 2x5 


End file.
